Three Fateful Words
by Ookami Hitokage
Summary: Before Ichigo could stop herself, the three fateful words had been blurted out. IxK COMPLETE
1. I Hate You

**Ookami Hitokage**: Tee hee! Tis my new story, Three Fateful Words. This is the first installment. It's probably going to be very short, three chapters, maybe less.

**Kisshu**: Yay!

**Ookami Hitokage**: I doubt you'll be saying yay later.

**Kisshu**: Huh?!

**Ookami Hitokage**: Oh, nothing!

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Three Fateful Words**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

"Uwahh! I have to get up!" Ichigo yelped, quickly jumping out of bed having spotted the time on her alarm clock. 10:18 a.m. How could she have slept so late?! Her date with Masaya was at twelve…which meant she had less than two hours to prepare.

_Two hours_! How could she possibly hope to take a shower, put on some decent clothes, eat breakfast, and then make up a little speech in case she was late?!

Which would no doubt be blown out of her mind as soon as she saw Masaya waiting for her in the park. So, she quickly scratched that thought out. Save it for later.

Quickly the cat-girl surveyed her room, looking for some nice clothes to wear. Soon she found herself at her closet, grabbing a pair of dark denim pants, a light pink t-shirt, and a gray jacket to go on top, with two dark, pinkish-purple stripes on it. Grinning happily at her outfit, Ichigo left grabbing a pair of shoes and socks for later.

Twenty minutes later, she was walking out of the shower. She dried herself swiftly, making sure to dry her hair well. Then she grabbed her outfit and quickly began putting on her clothes. Sparing a look in the mirror, Ichigo charged out again in her frenzy. _Gah! I'm going to be late!_ she thought frantically. Now she was in her room, quickly putting on a pair of white sandals.

She looked in the mirror briefly, thinking _perfect!_ as she did so.

_Aoyama-kun will definitely compliment me today!_ she thought gleefully, running downstairs. She paused just at the last step, having remembering something.

"Ahh! My ribbon!" the Mew yelped, quickly turning around and running back upstairs. She grabbed a pair of dark red ribbons, quickly tying her hair into pigtails. After a few moments of continuing to fix her hair, she went downstairs again.

Ichigo looked up at the clock near the table, in gasped in horror inwardly. It was eleven o'clock, only an hour left to eat and prepare a speech!

Which she wasn't going to do either way.

So, only one hour to eat.

_I can do this_, she thought to herself, sitting down at the table at her seat. To her mild surprise, there was already a plate of food sitting there, waiting for her. Her parents weren't home, either. Ichigo then saw a note beside her plate. She picked it up.

_Ichigo,_

_You're dad and I are leaving for the whole day, since you have your date with that Masaya boy. I hope you have fun, dear. You can invite him over if you'd like. But be sure to call us if you have any questions or problems! We'll be back at around 9:00 p.m._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Grinning at the note, Ichigo ate her food. _Yes!_ she thought happily. _They're going to be gone for the whole day!_

Placing her plate near the sink, Ichigo glanced at the clock again. Twenty minutes after eleven. She had lots of time.

Walking up the stairs to her room, the Mew took note of the messiness of it. After glancing at the clock again, she began organizing her room – made the bed, cleaned up her clothes, and put all her homework away. Then she glanced at the clock again.

"_Ahh_! Ten minutes till twelve! I'm gonna be lateeee!" Yelping, Ichigo charged downstairs. Moments later, she was out the door.

**

* * *

**

"Late?" Musing quietly, Kisshu, who had been sitting on Ichigo's roof, looked down towards the running figure. "What's she going to be late for?" Inclining his head, the alien had the urge to follow his kitten. After a few moments of mentally arguing with himself, the alien vanished.

* * *

The Mew quickly sprinted to the park, and within ten minutes was there, waiting at the spot she and Masaya had talked about. _Oh! He did say he wanted to talk to me about something…I wonder what it is? Oh! I bet I know!_ Grinning happily, Ichigo sat down on a bench, curling her toes within her sandals nervously. Briefly she glanced at the white watch resting on her exposed wrists. _Three after twelve_, she thought apprehensively. _I wonder where he is? He's usually early. Never late. Oh…_

"Ah! Momomiya-san!"

Had Ichigo been in her Mew form at that moment, her ears would have definitely pricked at the sound of the boy's voice. "Aoyama-kun!" she said happily, grinning at Masaya, who was walking toward her at that moment. He was wearing dark brown pants, a lighter brown turtleneck, and a dark brown jacket overtop. To match, he wore black shoes.

"Momomiya-san, I've wanted to talk to you for a while," Masaya said as he neared her. Ichigo immediately got up, standing near him.

"What is it, Aoyama-kun?" she asked. Her heart was beginning to race, she could feel blood pounding to her face and head. What was he going to say?

"I think…we should stop seeing each other."

Ichigo stopped breathing.

"Not like…gah, what am I saying?" The boy drew a hand through has black hair in frustration. "I mean, we should stay friends. But…not go any further. I…sort of met someone."

Silence on Ichigo's part.

"M-Momomiya-san? Are you alright? You don't look very good, do you want me to walk you ho – "

"_I hate you_!" Before Ichigo could stop herself, the three fateful words had been blurted out. Tears were collecting in her gray eyes, anger and something else bubbling in her veins. She whirled around, not waiting for anything the boy said.

_So unrealistic! So stupid! How could I have expected more!? And the worst thing was I expected him to…to…! Ugh! I…I hate him! I hate Aoyama-kun! And he expects me to be friends with him!_

Tears continued to drip and fall as Ichigo sprinted out of the park, as far away from Masaya as she could possibly be. Unknown to her, a figure was watching in the sky, a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Heheh…eh.

**Kisshu**: …I'LL KILL HIM. I WILL KILL HIM.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Ah! You better review before Kisshu starts seeing red! X.X Nothing good ever comes out of it!...Usually.


	2. Razorblades

**Kisshu**: -still ranting from last chapter-…I WILL TEAR HIS LIMBS FROM –

**Ookami Hitokage**: KISSHU.

**Kisshu**: Yes?!

**Ookami Hitokage**: We have your point. We got it a long time ago. Don't worry.

**Kisshu**: …

**Ookami Hitokage**: Finally peace and quiet.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Three Fateful Words**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

The door to the house slammed shut violently, as the red-haired girl rushed upstairs and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She turned to the window, made sure it was locked and shut, and fell on her bed, crying to herself.

"I hate him. I don't ever want to see him again. Ever." Burying her face in the pillow, Ichigo closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. However she soon lost the battle. Sobbing gasps left the girl's body and she suddenly sat up.

"I'm wearing these clothes…I shouldn't…"

In her anger, the Mew practically tore the clothes from her body, and reached into her closet to grab a different outfit, one that Masaya had probably never seen before – a black skirt up to her knees, and a light grayish-pink tank top. Glowering down at the clothes she'd worn to see Masaya that day, Ichigo pondered on the ways she could destroy them. Perhaps with her Strawberry Check, or maybe even throw them in a fire.

Or something.

Anger and betrayal boiled within her veins.

_I hate him! How dare he! _

Shaking, Ichigo picked up the clothes and put them in a neat pile outside her room. After a few moments of continuing to glower at them, she charged into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

She collapsed against the sink, tears leaking out of her eyes and falling into the sink. Every now and then she would sob or whimper.

The girl stood up suddenly at the feeling of her cat ears and tail popping out, but soon collapsed into tears once more. _Why…do I feel this way? Why…does it hurt so much? It shouldn't, right? I hate him…so why…_

Ichigo stood up once more, drawing a hand through her hair. After a few moments, she tore at the ribbon, pulling it out and tearing it into two. After that she threw it in a corner, glowering at it. _I hate anything Masaya has ever seen…does that mean I have to hate myself?_ A shiver ran down her spine and she rubbed her arms, sparing a look in the mirror.

She looked horribly disheveled; her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes red and swollen. Even her face was red, the remnants of tears still there. Her top and skirt were clean, at least.

Swallowing, Ichigo turned the taps for the sink and watched the warm water wash away her salty tears. She cupped to hands underneath the flow and gingerly brought the water up to her face, quickly and swiftly washing it. Then she grabbed a towel and dried her hands and face.

Her gaze flickered to the locked door. Did she want to leave yet? Why should she? No one loved her, no one cared about her. She was worthless, like Masaya obviously thought. _If I were worth anything, he wouldn't have broken up with me._

Doubts floated in her mind at the same time. There was clearly someone that liked her – Kisshu. If he didn't, then he probably wouldn't pop in at the most random moments and kiss her every chance he got.

_But it isn't the same. I don't like him anyway._

_**Yes, you do.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**Your conscience.**_

_Whatever._

_**What?**_

_You say I like Kisshu, when I obviously don't. If I did, then I wouldn't push him away ever time he kissed me or practically proclaimed his love for me to the whole world._

_**Hah. You only push him away because you're scared of what Masaya thinks. But he's gone now.**_

_So?_

_**Just think about it.**_

With that, Ichigo ignored the ramblings of her conscience. _Either way, it isn't true…maybe I should just disappear and never come back. Masaya hates me, even though he didn't outright say it. Kisshu only thinks of me as his toy. So…I have no one._

It was at that moment that her gaze fell upon a pair of scissors on the sink.

**

* * *

**

Kisshu stared warily at Ichigo's house. He'd seen her go in, crying. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He wanted to comfort her; yet he knew that the whole episode would probably end in disaster. Tapping his fingers against his chin calculatingly, the alien suddenly vanished…

…and reappeared in Ichigo's room, mouth open, waiting to greet her with an exuberant "hi koneko-chan".

And promptly noticed that she wasn't even _there_.

Frowning again, the alien's amber gaze flickered about the room. There were no obvious signs she'd been there, except for the fact that the bedspread was a bit rumpled, as if she'd been laying there. Further investigation revealed that the pillow was slightly damp, as if she'd been crying. Anxiety welled up within him and he floated a few inches above the ground.

After a few moments, Kisshu noticed that Ichigo's door was open. Inclining his head, he exited the room, noticing a pile of clothes near the doorframe. Studying it, the alien realized that it was the same clothes his kitten had been wearing when she had run into the house and had met Masaya. A low growl formed in his throat when he thought of the name.

_Masaya. Whatever he did to her, I'm going to kill him._

His gaze flickered to the bathroom, and he floated toward it. He could hear crying.

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from just teleporting in there and seeing what was wrong, Kisshu listened quietly. Maybe she'd say something.

His alarm grew, however, when he heard her crying suddenly stop. Frowning, the alien vanished.

And reappeared in the bathroom.

"Hi, koneko-cha – an?! _What the hell are you doing_?!" the alien yelped when he saw that Ichigo was holding a pair of scissors, with the blades aimed at her chest.

Directly above her heart.

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: Ooh, I'm so evil, aren't I?! –snickers-

**Kisshu**: Ahhh!!!

**Ookami Hitokage**: If you want to see what happens next – review! Before Ichigo kills herself!

**Kisshu**: Yes. Review. Like, now. –twitch-


	3. I Love You

**Ookami Hitokage**: Welcome to the conclusion of Three Fateful Words!

**Kisshu**: Thank Kami.

**Ookami Hitokage**: You don't like my story?!

**Kisshu**: No, I don't. You made Ichigo suicidal.

**Ookami Hitokage**: So?! We all knew it was bound to happen some day!

**Kisshu**: …

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Three Fateful Words**

_By Ookami Hitokage_

It took about five seconds for Kisshu to actually process the situation.

Ichigo.

Holding a goddamn pair of _scissors_.

Possibly aiming to stab herself.

In the _heart_.

Yet the alien, shocked, could only stare in horror at the Mew. What the hell was she _thinking_? Having a pair of scissors aimed at herself…

It was then that Kisshu noticed that the scissors were actually moving. Downwards, to be precise. He gave another yelp, and less than a nanosecond later he had ripped the scissors out of Ichigo's hand, hurled it into a corner – what were ribbons doing there? – and pinned the Mew to a wall, both his hands gripping her wrists tightly and pinning them to her sides.

"What were you doing?! Were you _trying_ to kill yourself?!"

"I…I…what the hell are you doing here, Kisshu? I don't have time for this. _Let go of me_!" Ichigo hissed under her breath, angry at being interrupted.

"Hell no. I'm not letting you go. What were you doing?!"

"What did it _look_ like I was doing, Kisshu?" Now Ichigo was struggling, trying to rip her arms out of the alien's grip in vein. "Get out…I'll…call the police."

"It looked like you were trying to kill yourself." he retorted angrily, glowering down at Ichigo. He pointedly ignored her last statement, instead shifting his grip on the girl. "Stop wriggling, because I'm obviously not going to let you go. Now, why were you trying to kill yourself?" Ichigo looked away from the alien's intense gaze. _Why does he care? He shouldn't. It shouldn't hurt…he shouldn't be here…_

"Let go, right _now_! I'm not going to answer you, so get the hell out of my house! Out of my _bathroom_!"

Kisshu paid no heed to Ichigo's protests, since he was lost in thought. _She was with Masaya today, wasn't she?...That bastard must of done something to her – I'll kill him!_ Unknown to him, his grip on the red-haired girl had tightened, and he was jolted out of his thoughts when Ichigo whimpered softly, wriggling. Kisshu slowly relaxed his hold, but did not let go of her.

"You didn't answer my question. _What happened_?"

"Why do I have to tell you? It isn't like you care, anyway."

"…Now, koneko-chan, look at me." Kisshu's voice was oddly low now, almost uncharacteristic to him. Rather reluctantly, Ichigo looked up at him, into his golden amber eyes.

_Ahhh…I could get lost in his eyes…_

_**See? I told you.**_

_Oh, Kami no, not you again._

_**Don't say I didn't tell you…**_

Satisfied that his kitten was now actually _looking_ at him, Kisshu continued. "If I didn't care, would I be here? If I didn't care, I wouldn't have ripped those scissors out of your hand."

"How do I know that you're not just playing with me? I'm just a toy to you, nothing else," the Mew snapped bitterly, now looking away from the alien.

Kisshu frowned, before letting go of one of her hands and cupping her cheek with his free hand, forcing her to look up at him. "You…are not a _toy_ to me, koneko-chan."

"Then why do you keep saying it?"

"…I…"

"I knew it. No one cares about me, why should you?"

Kisshu growled low in his throat. "What did _Masaya_ do to you?" The boy's name was spat out, as if it were a curse.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You were – _spying_ on us?!"

"No. I just saw you run away, crying. _What the hell did he do to you_?!" The green-haired alien was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. Then he would go kill Masaya.

No, wait…

He'd torture him.

Ichigo wasn't talking to him. The alien had half the mind to shake some sense into the Mew, when suddenly she spoke. "He…broke up with me…he…"

Tears formed in the girl's eyes, and she collapsed into Kisshu, actually putting her arms around him and crying into his chest. The alien blinked in surprise, evidently shocked that _she_ was the one hugging _him_, and not the other way around, before slowly putting his arms around her and pulling her closer, his hands rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Don't…cry, koneko-chan…"

"No one…cares about me…Aoyama-kun doesn't…I hate him…I…!" Body-wracking sobs caused her to tremble continuously, and she buried her face into Kisshu's chest.

_**See? He cares about you.**_

_No, he doesn't. He just wants to make sure his toy is okay._

_**How stupid can you be?**_

_What?!_

_**He obviously cares about you. He said himself that you aren't a toy to him. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here with you. So say it.**_

_Say what?_

_**Say it. Because it's true.**_

_Say what? Say…_

"_I love you_!" Before Ichigo could stop herself, the three fateful words had been blurted out. The girl gasped out loud, partially in horror and partially in surprise. She attempted to back away; however Kisshu did not let go of her.

"W…what did you say?" he whispered softly, his amber eyes widening. Had he actually heard her say it, or had it been his imagination?

"I…!" Before Ichigo could say anything else, Kisshu had gently turned her face up with one of his hands, cupping her cheek so that the girl had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Could you repeat that?" the alien whispered.

The Mew could not look away; nor could she deny Kisshu's request.

"I love…you…"

Had she wanted to say anything else, it was blown out of her mind when Kisshu used the opportunity to kiss her. When they broke apart, he smiled widely, pulling the Mew tighter against him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ookami Hitokage**: I think it has a sweet ending. : D Tell me what you guys think.

**Kisshu**: I like the ending.

**Ookami Hitokage**: Aww, come on, admit it. You love the ending!

**Thank you!**

Even though this is only a short story, I'm very proud of it and very happy about all the reviews I've gotten for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added TFW to their favorites and alerts. And even more thank yous to those of you who added _me_ to their favorites and alerts!

This is the final chapter of Three Fateful Words. I don't think there will be any sequels, but if any of you have any ideas, feel free to PM me.

Love,

**Ookami Hitokage**


End file.
